


Severo, meu amor

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma carta para Severo Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severo, meu amor

**Author's Note:**

> Betas, Cris e Janny sempre moraram no meu coração, Snape inspirou. Desta vez Alan Ayers ajudou na inspiração.

"Severo, meu amor:

 

Aqui estou eu, no balcão da Mansão Snape, olhando para as paisagens que costumávamos olhar juntos. Você vinha por trás de mim, enlaçava-me a cintura e me beijava o pescoço, dizendo que meus cabelos tinham um cheiro único, um que sempre o fazia se lembrar de mim. Olhávamos o campo, as imensidões de terra deixada por seus ancestrais, e suspirávamos, nos braços um do outro, pensando que a vida poderia ser sempre assim.

 

Jamais poderei lhe dizer das alegrias que tive a seu lado. Ainda me lembro como nos conhecemos. Eu fui à Panacéia Herbanário, em Hogsmeade, comprar algumas ervas para meu patrão e lá estava você, fazendo um pedido para suas aulas em Hogwarts. Claro que eu tinha sido sua aluna em Hogwarts uns poucos anos antes, mas eu só o conheci naquela tarde de sábado, quando você olhou para mim e se lembrou do nome. Fiquei radiante durante dias, pois jamais imaginava que você fosse se lembrar de mim, uma aluna que tinha passado por suas aulas de maneira apagada, temerosa demais de seu temperamento terrível para com seus pupilos.

 

Algumas semanas mais tarde, eu fui buscar algumas ervas para mim, e lá estava você de novo. Dessa vez nos engajamos em conversação civilizada, e eu me lembro de ter ficado admirada de mim mesmo. Eu estava conversando com você normalmente, sem gaguejar ou suar frio. Você também ajudou, pois me tratou com distinção e cortesia. Depois, a surpresa: você se ofereceu para me acompanhar de volta ao meu serviço.

 

Fiquei meio envergonhada. Difícil imaginar alguém que se forme em Hogwarts e depois de 7 anos de estudo, esteja fazendo roupas na Trapos Felizes Moda Bruxa. Mas eu gostava de desenhar capas, paletós, vestidos e mantos. Sou uma moça tradicional, e num arroubo de ousadia, elogiei suas roupas. Elas lhe caem de maneira muito elegante e clássica, até hoje eu acho isso. Seu senso de moda sempre foi impecável. Você pareceu surpreender-se com minha observação, e perguntou se eu tinha hora para sair do emprego. À noite fomos tomar um café, e eu estava cada vez mais surpresa com seu senso de humor refinado, o sarcasmo ferino e inteligente, os olhos faiscantes. Acho que estava me apaixonando naquele nosso segundo encontro.

 

Mais encontros se seguiram, e eu estava encantada com sua companhia. Na época, eu ainda morava com meus pais, e eles o receberam com muito gosto, pois afinal, você é uma pessoa importante dentro da sociedade bruxa. Meu pai estava um pouco preocupado com os boatos e teve uma conversa séria comigo. Ele tentou me dizer que você era suspeito de ser um Comensal da Morte, e que eu poderia estar me enganando achando que você era um bruxo bom. Infelizmente, meu coração já lhe pertencia, Severo. Se você fosse mesmo um Comensal da Morte, eu tentaria tirá-lo das garras de Você-Sabe-Quem, fazê-lo voltar para o lado da Luz. Bobagem minha, eu sei hoje, mas na época eu achava que poderia salvá-lo. Ah, o amor é mesmo uma força poderosa e maravilhosa, não acha?

 

Depois de um tempo indo ao Três Vassouras, resolvemos nos aventurar pelo mundo trouxa e conhecer um pouco das diversões deles. Confesso que foi muito excitante, a começar pelas roupas. Eu usei um vestido, e vi que a maioria das pessoas da minha idade usava uma coisa chamada calças jeans. Você foi muito paciente e me deixou comprar uma dessas. Foi muito interessante – os espelhos deles não falam, as fitas métricas não são auto-reguláveis e as cabines de prova não têm feitiço de opacidade, têm cortinas.

 

Mas nada bateu a excitação do divertimento trouxa. Meu preferido é até hoje o tal cinema. Muito excitante, parece um desfilar seriado de fotos bruxas! Mas fomos também ao teatro e até uma danceteria. Nesse lugar, trocamos nosso primeiro beijo. Jamais vou me esquecer. Você parecia não estar se divertindo muito com o barulho da danceteria, e tentou me tirar para dançar enlaçando-me a cintura. De repente, nossos lábios se encontraram, e ficamos a nos beijar um bom tempo, trocando carícias. Terminamos não dançando, saímos dali para um lugar mais aconchegante.

 

Claro que não demorou muito para pensarmos em nos tornamos íntimos. Devo confessar que tive medo a princípio de que você conseguisse o que queria e me abandonasse. Mas eu deveria saber. Fomos para o mundo trouxa, alugamos um quarto num hotel respeitável e fizemos amor, entregando-nos à paixão. Ali, você me pediu em casamento, dizendo que queria ter aquilo para a vida toda. Nem precisei pensar muito, pois meu coração já era seu há muito tempo.

 

Ah, Severo, meu amor por você nunca diminuiu. Quando você me pediu em casamento, você me contou seu segredo – suas atividades de espião. Confesso ter ficado um pouco assustada pelos riscos que você corria. Mais do que isso, porém, minha admiração por você aumentou, por sua coragem e seu comprometimento com a causa da Luz.

 

Por causa disso, nosso casamento teve que ser discreto. Foi uma cerimônia em Hogwarts, só para uns poucos professores e meus pais. Tive que pedir muito cuidado às poucas amigas para quem eu contei estar casada. A maior parte das minhas relações (como por exemplo colegas de trabalho) achava que eu ainda estava namorando você.

 

Mas eu me mudei para a Mansão Snape, depois da magnífica lua-de-mel na Paris mágica. Se Paris já é uma festa, imagine a parte mágica da cidade, em pleno Quartier Latin, escondida dos trouxas. Eu adorei a champanhe mágica, cujas bolinhas mudavam de forma para formar coraçõezinhos em homenagem aos recém-casados. Ah, que horas felizes! Que momentos de contentamento e satisfação. O mais interessante foi que nós nos divertimos muito e depois usamos um vira-tempo para ninguém suspeitar que você tinha se ausentado de Hogwarts.

 

Como eu já suspeitava que aconteceria, não costumávamos passar muito tempo juntos, com ele em Hogwarts e eu trabalhando em Hogsmeade. Mas sempre que podíamos, estávamos contentes. Eu jamais reclamei disso, mesmo com toda a dor que sua ausência me causava, Severo.

 

Mas sua presença compensava todo o tempo que passávamos distante um do outro. Nunca pude pedir marido mais carinhoso, mais confiável, mais amoroso. Eu respeitava suas horas de isolamento em seu laboratório, tratando de suas ervas, elaborando suas poções. Nessas horas eu gostava de ficar na porta do laboratório, observando-o trabalhar, memorizando cada expressão de concentração no seu rosto, a satisfação estampada quando a poção ficava a seu gosto.

 

Tivemos pouco mais de dois anos de casamento, um tempo que considero o mais feliz de minha vida. Sua perda foi uma grande tragédia na minha vida. Mas tudo isso fazia parte dos riscos que você assumiu e eu aceitei. Era algo a que estávamos sujeitos. Voldemort – hoje eu falo o nome dele – descobriu seu jogo duplo e executou-o depois de fazê-lo sofrer. Oh, meu amor, só de pensar no quanto você sofreu faz meu coração se apertar.

 

Fui muito feliz a seu lado, meu amor. Hoje quando ando sozinha por essa mansão vazia, gostaria de ter sido abençoada com um filho ou filha, apenas para olhar para ele e pensar que um pouquinho de você continua a meu lado. Mas isso é bobagem, eu sei. Porque você continua a meu lado. Eu acredito que a morte não é o fim, apenas uma passagem para um outro lugar, um lugar onde iremos nos encontrar mais adiante. Logo estaremos juntos novamente.

 

Hoje eu me dedico a "limpar" seu nome. Entrei com diversas petições junto ao Ministério da Magia não só para apagar todas as referências ruins ao seu nome nos arquivos mas também para que você seja condecorado com uma Ordem de Merlim postumamente. Sua morte foi noticiada discretamente no _Profeta Diário_ , e eu fui reclamar. Afinal, aquilo não era maneira de se tratar um herói de guerra. Um repórter veio me entrevistar, e a reportagem dele foi bem mais favorável do que a que tinha saído anteriormente. Uma foto sua foi publicada junto ao artigo. Você estava lindo na foto. Eu guardei o recorte.

 

Deixei o trabalho na Trapos Felizes e o Prof. Dumbledore me convidou a trabalhar em Hogwarts, cuidando da contabilidade da escola. Aceitei de bom grado, embora você tenha me deixado bem o suficiente para eu nunca mais precisar trabalhar. Mas voltar a Hogwarts me fez bem, pois me faz ficar mais perto de você. Amo aqueles corredores por onde você andava, suas capas esvoaçantes fazendo os alunos tremerem, cada pedra daquele lugar parece guardar um pedaço de você.

 

Puseram um grande retrato bruxo seu nas masmorras. Às vezes eu vou lá para vê-lo e seu retrato sorri para mim quanto ninguém está por perto. É uma maneira de ficar perto de você. Mas resolvi escrever essa carta porque sinto falta de sua voz aveludada, que tanto me seduziu, de seus modos elegantes, de seus comentários ferinos. Escrevendo para você pareço vê-lo a meu lado, mexendo pacientemente uma poção, ocasionalmente falando comigo sobre as propriedades das ervas e ingredientes mágicos.

 

Sim, você me faz grande falta, Severo. Mas eu creio firmemente num reencontro, além do tempo, além das fronteiras desta terra. Não sei por quanto tempo mais estarei aqui, mas um dia nós estaremos novamente juntos. Até lá, sei que posso contar com você do meu lado, me protegendo como um anjo, me confortando e me auxiliando a tocar adiante minha vida. Por enquanto não me sinto sozinha pois tenho sua lembrança, mas se algum dia quiser ter outro companheiro, sei que isso não seria ofensivo à sua memória. Você é meu primeiro amor, seu lugar no meu coração é eterno e mesmo uma outra pessoa não o apagará jamais.

 

Você me deu amor, respeito e companheirismo. Por pouco tempo, eu tive sua companhia, as lembranças perdurarão até mesmo depois da minha morte. Amo você como se estivesse vendo-o no herbanário pela primeira vez. Recordo-me de sua expressão severa, de seus cabelos compridos, de seu raro sorriso e de seus olhos, que pareciam me penetrar até o fundo da alma. Esta alma que é sua gêmea e que anseia pelo reencontro.

 

Até o momento em que estarei novamente em seus braços, receba um beijo cheio de saudade da eternamente sua,

 

Helena Snape"

 

 


End file.
